Naruto Ideas
by owensbus4
Summary: These are some Naruto challenges that some one else can write also if you do take up any of these stories can you PM me the story title so I can read it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto disappears at the age of three and reappears seven years later.

Appearance

Naruto has crimson and golden hair with silver and black streaks that reached just below his shoulder blades, his fringe covering his right eye. Over his face is a black and crimson Oni mask with one eye hole, he wore a black calf length trench coat, on the back and over the left breast is Uzukaze Clan symbol in gold. The coat was open showing a black shirt with the same crest over the left breast but in silver. He wore a pair of black combat trousers and a pair of black combat boots.

Uzukaze Clan symbol is a fox skull with the kanji for nine in it's forehead in the middle of the Uzumaki swirl surrounded by a four pronged seal.

Naruto's Kekkei Genkai:

1\. Samehada's Skin - this is a rare Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai which reacts to other people's chakra and absorbs it. Note: someone who has mastered Samehada's Skin can active it at will and use it as a weapon (which Naruto has/does).

2\. Dance of the Shikigami - this is a rare Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan which allows you to turn into paper and gives access to earth, water and paper style.

3\. Mu style - this is one of two Namikaze Kekkei Genkai and grants excess to Mu, Light, Darkness styles, all primary elements, all sub-elements, makes your Chakra invisible to sensors, sensory seals and the Byakugan and immune to the Sharingan's copying ability and all genjutsu. Note: in order for a Namikaze to obtain this Kekkei Genkai they must first attain a state of Mu (Nothingness), if a non-Namikaze ninja obtains Mu they can use Mu style but they only gain Mu Light and Darkness styles.

4\. The ultimate Sharingan - this Kekkei Genkai is blessed by the four spirits of the Sharingan, the blue of Susanoo giving you access to the ultimate defence of the Sharingan (the Sharingan), the Nine tomes of Perception increasing your Sharingan's power, the green of Amaterasu giving you access to the flames of Amaterasu (the three inner tomes), the silver of Kamui giving you access to Sharingan based time/space ninjutsu (the three middle tomes), the orange/red of Tsukuyomi giving you access to all Sharingan based genjutsu (the three outer tomes). Note: the Sharingan is limited to Naruto's left eye.

5\. The Byakugan. Note: the Byakugan is limited to Naruto's right eye and his right eye lid is fused shut.

6\. Chakra Form - this is an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai and gives your chakra to penetrate every cell in your body giving you the ability to predict someones movements using chakra sensing, chakra nature sensing, a stronger body, faster healing time more stamina and making you immune to the predictive ability of the Sharingan. Note: if your chakra has special properties, e.g. making it so that the Sharingan cannot copy your chakra based moves (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu), is transferred over to your body, e.g. making it so that the Sharingan cannot copy your body based moves (Taijutsu/Kenjutsu).

7\. Solid Chakra - this is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki main family and allows the user to create objects out of pure chakra there are six types; golden absorbs chakra on contact and adds it to the users reserves, red is basically an exploding tag and can be stored, black destroys chakra on contact, grey is a chakra object made using natural chakra and can turn living things to stone, purple speeds up healing on contact and can be stored, the final type is elemental and can be identified by colour; orange is fire, green is wind, yellow is lightning, brown is earth, blue is water and sub-elements are two or more colours. Note: objects that can be stored last until all the stored chakra is used up, those that cannot only last up to two minutes depending on chakra input and Kekkei Genkai mastery.

8\. Ninfuuinjutsu - this this is an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai and gives you the ability to create seals using hand signs. Note: this Kekkei Genkai gives the user increased Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and written Fuuinjutsu abilities.

9\. Teleportation - this is one of two Namikaze Kekkei Genkai and gives the user the ability to teleport any where at will. Note: teleportation is easier with a marker at the target location and is activated through meditation (is harder but you advance quicker) or use of the Flying Thunder God jutsu (is easier but you advance slower).

Weapon

The Juubi Blade/Shadra - this is a sentient weapon that was used by the head of the Uzumaki Clan but is now used by the Uzukaze Clan head. The weapon has ten different forms and was said to have been made from the body of the Ten Tails, in each form three things remain the same; a crimson wolf skull, with the Uzukaze clan symbol on it's forehead in crimson, where the blade connects to the handle and points towards the main blade, a blade with a crimson aura, a serrated edge pointing towards the blade tip on one side and a smooth edge on the other and five different coloured gems on each side of a black handle. The gems on one side are; sandy brown with the kanji for one in sapphire, grey with the kanji for three in pink, white with the kanji for five in black, yellow with the kanji for seven in crimson and crimson with the kanji for nine in yellow. The gems on the other side are; sapphire with the kanji for two in sandy brown, crimson with the kanji for four in green, blue tinged white the the kanji for six in purple, pink with the kanji for eight in grey and black with the kanji for ten in white.

It's ten forms are;

1\. A katana and in a 5ft sheath (initial form) - although this weapon is considered to be property of the clan head very few have been able to draw the blade, so every clan heir learns Bojutsu so they can use the weapon even if they cannot draw it. The katana's blade is serrated on the inside and smooth on the outside.

2\. A scythe - this form has a smooth inside edge and a serrated outside edge, the serrated edge extends half an inch outside the skull with the back blade being 1/3 the size of the front blade, the serrated edge goes the opposite way in the middle of the handle and the gems are just under the skull.

3\. A spear - this form is just like the scythe form only a spear.

4\. A zanbato - this form is just like the katana form only a zanbato.

5\. A bow blade - this form looks just like a taunt recurve bow with one blade with the skull is in the middle of the handle facing out wards and five gems on each of the blades, a backwards serration with the blade forming a rounded knuckleduster type guard joining to each sides of the skull, by channelling Solid Chakra into the handle creates a chakra string across the tips of the blade and channeling standard chakra into the skull splits the blade in half creating a dual wield weapon.

6\. A hidden blade - this form looks like a wolf skull arm guard, channeling chakra into it will make the blade spring out and the gems are either side of the skull.

7\. A gun blade - this form takes the shape of the bottom half of a Desert Eagle with the wolf skull covering the barrel, a blade coming out of either side the outside one being serrated, this weapon fires Rasengan like balls of chakra but elements can be added to them.

8\. A battle axe - for this form take the top half of the gun blade enlarge it then put it on to the scythe handle.

9\. A wrist axe - for this form take the top half of the gun blade split it in half the place on wrist so the mussel is above the middle knuckle.

10\. A dagger - this form is just like the katana form only a dagger.

Naruto's Harem

Mikoto Uchiha - she possesses a Susanoo Sharingan (blue Sharingan, blue streaks around the pupil and blue steaks in her hair) and the ability to turn into a cat sized blue dragon

Fem Kuybi

Kushina- she possesses chakra chains and the ability to turn into a cat sized crimson fox

Jade Uchiha (Sasuke's twin sister) - she possesses an Amaterasu Sharingan (the same as Mikoto but green instead of blue)

You can do what you can do what you want with the sword but you must keep everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

(Highlighted Parts Mandatory)

When Naruto gets home after the Scroll incident he finds a book waiting for him. When he opens the first page it says 'HELLO NARUTO YOUR LIFE IS NOW A VIDEO GAME'.

TRAITS:

CONSTANT MUTATION: DUE TO YOUR UZUMAKI HERITAGE YOUR CHAKRA AND DNA ARE IN CONSTANT FLUX. BONUSES: +1 PERK POINT EVERY OTHER LEVEL, UNLOCK OR GAIN ONE RANDOM PERK EVERY FIVE LEVELS, +20 HEALING, +3 STARTING TRAITS, +3 STARTING PERKS

NOTE: THIS TRAIT MAY AFFECT OTHER TRAITS AND PERKS, ANY PHYSICAL CHANGES WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP

DIVINE HANYOU: DUE TO YOUR ? (Namikaze) HERITAGE YOU ARE PART ANGEL.

BONUSES: DIVINE CHAKRA, DIVINE JUTSU

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU NOW HAVE ANGEL WINGS

DEMON HANYOU: DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS A ? (Jinchuriki) AND YOU ARE A JINCHURIKI YOU ARE PART DEMON.

BONUSES: DEMON CHAKRA, DEMON JUTSU

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU NOW HAVE FOX TAILS

PICK [4] TRAITS:

HYUUGA: YOU GAIN THE BYAKUGAN OF THE HYUUGA CLAN.

BONUSES: GENTLE FIST

NOTE: IF YOU CHOOSE THE SHARINGAN, YOUR BYAKUGAN WILL BE LIMITED TO YOUR LEFT EYE AND YOUR EYELIDS WILL BE FUSED SHUT DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT

UCHIHA: YOU GAIN THE SHARINGAN OF THE UCHIHA CLAN.

BONUSES: INTERCEPTION FIST

NOTE: IF YOU CHOOSE THE BYAKUGAN, YOUR SHARINGAN WILL BE LIMITED TO YOUR RIGHT EYE DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT

ABURAME: YOU GAIN THE LOGIC AND BUG ABILITIES OF THE ABURAME CLAN.

BONUSES: +10 INTELLIGENCE, BUG JUTSU, KIKITU

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOUR KIKITU BUGS WILL GAIN SOME OF YOUR ABILITIES AND TRAITS.

INUZUKA: YOU WILL GAIN THE SENSES OF THE INUZUKA CLAN AND A NINJA WOLF/FOX HYBRID.

BONUSES: NINKIN.

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU AND YOUR NINKIN WILL SHARE SOME ABILITIES AND TRAITS

PERKS:

CHAKRA CHAINS: YOU CAN NOW CREATE UP TO NINE CHAINS MADE ENTIRELY OUT OF CHAKRA

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW CREATE ANYTHING OUT OF CHAKRA

SWIFT RELEASE: YOU CAN NOW USE AND COMBINE LIGHTNING AND WIND RELEASE TO CREATE SWIFT RELEASE

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW USE ALL FORMS OF LIGHTNING/WIND COMBINATION JUTSU

ELEMENTAL COMBINATION: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW COMBINE ELEMENTS EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE CORRESPONDING SUB ELEMENT BUT IT COSTS x2 CHAKR

PICK [4] PERKS:

WOOD RELEASE: YOU CAN NOW USE AND COMBINE EARTH AND WATER RELEASE TO CREATE WOOD RELEASE

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW USE ALL FORMS OF EARTH/WATER COMBINATION

LAVA RELEASE: YOU CAN NOW USE AND COMBINE FIRE AND EARTH RELEASE TO CREATE LAVA RELEASE

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW USE ALL FORMS OF FIRE/EARTH COMBINATION

ICE RELEASE: YOU CAN NOW USE AND COMBINE WATER AND WIND RELEASE TO CREATE ICE RELEASE

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW USE ALL FORMS OF WATER/WIND COMBINATION

CRYSTAL RELEASE SWIFT STYLE: YOU CAN NOW USE AND COMBINE LIGHTNING AND EARTH RELEASE TO CREATE CRYSTAL RELEASE

NOTE: DUE TO YOUR CONSTANT MUTATION TRAIT YOU CAN NOW USE ALL FORMS OF LIGHTNING/EARTH COMBINATION

Harem: fox priestess (fem Kuuybi), Kushina, Anko, fem Haku, Tsumi and Hana Inuzuka, an angel, fem Shino and fem Zabuza.

Bashing: Sakura, Sasuke and Civilian Council


End file.
